Memories
by GlitzyGirl26
Summary: When Bubbles tells stories to her children about her childhood, her two children make plans to avenge her of the perpetrator in her tales...Boomer. Will Bubbles approve of their devious little plot, or will it all backfire? Birthday present for Madame Fist! Happy birthday!


**Happy birthday to Madame Fist! I'm so gad we became friends in the past year and I hope 2020 brings along many great things! Have a wonderful birthday and here's a little something for you! X)**

_**UPDATE: 2020/05/09  
Hey, everyone! So this is just the same chapter as before (Sorry, I will try to get to the next and last chapter soon!) but with some editing as I got a few reviews that pointed out that it was kind of hard to keep track of the changing times. **_

_**S****o I've edited that and hope it's easier to follow along now! Also be warned, this was written a while ago so please excuse me if there are any mistakes in the sentence structure or the story flow. I was an amateur while writing this and was just beginning to grasp the concept of story-writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and leave a review!**_

* * *

_-Bubbles is an optimistic person -who can sometimes be quite scary- and as an adult, has lot's of stories to tell about her childhood. Growing up with the best people she could ever ask for, even super powered teenagers can also have some fun-_

* * *

Looking back at life so far, Bubbles formerly-Utonium-now-Jojo has lots of memories to look back at. At a glance, these are some of the best memories that come leaping through. All memories that make her smile and possibly laugh. The blonde turns to her daughter and son.

"Want to hear a story?"

* * *

_**12 years prior**_

_"Ack!" Boomer choked, and Bubbles laughed. Buttercup smacked him again with the pillow. "Ow!" the Ruff cried._

_Bubbles chortled, and Boomer cracked a small smile from under his messy bangs as he watched her laugh. Even Buttercup smiled a job well done at seeing her sister finally giggle._

_Suddenly, Blossom barged into the room as some surprise attack with a pillow in her hand. "You guys started a pillow fight without me?" she demanded, whacking Buttercup again._

_The Puff toppled backwards off the bed and fell to the ground as Bubbles doubled over in laughter._

_"Not again," Boomer moaned, "I thought the pillow fight was gonna be over as soon as we managed to cheer up, Bubbles."_

_"You thought wrong!" Blossom hollered, bringing Boomer down with her pillow._

_"Oof! Hey, Ow!"_

* * *

"So you and Auntie Blossom and Auntie Buttercup and Daddy and everyone else just started a pillow fight?" Bella asked, sky-blue eyes wide.

Bubbles turned to her daughter. "Well, not exactly. You see, I was just having a really bad day that day and nothing was going right. Boomer, poor thing, just got caught up in the mess because he was pulled into your Auntie Buttercup's plan to make me smile and feel better again," she explained.

"Aww, isn't she so sweet?" said Bella.

Bubbles laughed. "She certainly had weird ways of showing it," she said, thinking back to another day, "This one happened when we were in junior year of high school."

Her son turned to her and gave her a confused look. "What's j-junior year of h-high school?" he asked slowly, trying to get some of the words to sound how his mother had said them.

Bubbles smiled. "It's grade eleven," the puff explained.

"Ohh," said her son, "Wait, there's a grade _eleven_?" he asked, dark blue eyes wide.

Bubbles giggled, "Yes, Brandon. There's even a grade _twelve_."

"What?!"

* * *

_**10 years prior**_

_The smell of something burning reached Bubbles' nose and the blonde scrunched up her face. She waved her hand in the air, trying to clear the smoke as she rushed to the kitchen, already beginning to have an idea of what was happening._

_"Buttercup, are you there?" she called._

_The sound of her sister's distinct cough told her she was._

_"What are you doing? " Bubbles asked again, nearing the kitchen, "You know you're not allowed anywhere near the –cupcakes?" Bubbles stopped abruptly._

_"At least, that's what I think they are. Are these cupcakes, Buttercup? Why are you making cupcakes? And why do you- Butch? What're you doing here? And why do you have an apron on?_

_The blonde was asking a million question a minute._

_"Okay," Bubbles stated, getting into know-it-all mode as she began to push her sister and her counterpart into a chair, "WHAT'S going on?"_

* * *

"So apparently, Buttercup was trying to bake me and Blossom some cupcakes for making my cheerleading team and Blossom's election as president of the school committee, but ended up burning all of them –no doubt, your aunt being the absolute worst cooker in history- and had wrapped your Uncle Butch in it, too," Bubbles explained.

"Wait, Auntie Buttercup was trying to _bake_?" Bella asked incredulously, "I thought she wasn't allowed to come anywhere near three feet of the oven?

Bubbles sighed. "Oh, she was. But it was all an act in attempt of being _caring _and _sweet_, y'know. And you know just how well that goes when you're Buttercup."

* * *

_"So let me get this straight. You were trying to bake me and Blossom cupcakes as a congratulatory present?!" Bubbles asked._

_Buttercup winced, "And a cake..."_

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

"She was also going to bake a _cake_, too, for the Professor. Only God knows how that would've turned out if I'd let her," Bubbles groaned.

Bella groaned as well, having seen pictures of some of her Aunt's worst food creations as a teenager.

"Your Auntie Buttercup did NOT have a gift for cooking," said Bubbles, "It's a miracle she can actually cook now. Marriage does wonders."

* * *

_"Alright, Buttercup," Bubbles ordered, "The oven is off-limits, understand? And you, too, Butch. You're just as bad. I hope you're not in charge of cooking at home."_

_"Nah," Butch answered casually, "That's Brick's job. I'm not exactly allowed near cooking materials either."_

_"SO WHY WOULD YOU ASSIST IN HELPING A LOST-CAUSE COOKER JUST LIKE YOU WHO HAS JUST AS MUCH CAPABILITY OF BURNING THE HOUSE DOWN?!" Bubbles yelled in his face, before breathing in and out several times, "Whatever. You two are not allowed in a kitchen to cook. Anywhere. Ever. Never."_

_Butch blinked several times as Buttercup offered him a sheepish and sorry look._

* * *

Bella laughed. "I wonder how Uncle Butch looked like when you yelled at him," she chortled.

Bubbles laughed as well. "Oh no, it was your Auntie Buttercup's face you should've seen," she giggled.

"Tell us another story!" Brandon cried, clapping his little hands.

"Here's one," said Bubbles, "It was after our graduation, in a little restaurant. God, I think we're _still_ banned."

* * *

_**9 years prior**_

_"How's it feel to be a free man, Brick?" Butch asked._

_Brick rolled his eyes. "What free? I've got all of you jammed into my schedule," he said._

_"But Briiiiick. We're not babies anymore," Boomer complained, "We're 18 now." "Yeah, we're big boys," Butch added._

_Brick turned around to face them both. "Well, ii don't see you paying for your own place, do I? I'm still feeding you and sheltering you like a bunch of little kids so technically, you guys are still with me," he said, "Plus, if I don't shoulder you dumbos, you'd probably die off the next day doing something stupid."_

_"Brick's got a point. He can't live if anything happens to either one of you," Blossom added cheekily._

_"I never said that!" Brick cried._

_"But you feel that way, don't you?" Blossom asked smugly. Brick colored and Boomer latched onto his arm._

_"You love us, Brick? You actually care for me and Butch?" he asked._

_Brick shook him off his arm. "What happened to big boy," he said, "I thought you weren't babies anymore; Quit hugging my arm!"_

_"He's a big softie at heart," said Butch as Buttercup laughed. She punched the red Ruff's shoulder. "All that love under his die-hard muscles," she commented._

_That got Butch pouting. "Hey, I've got muscles, too!" he cried, flexing his arms in his counterpart's face, "Look. See? Stop looking at Brick!"_

_Buttercup laughed again. "All you gotta do to rile Butch up," she chuckled._

_Butch pushed her head up by her chin. "His face is up there," he said through grit teeth._

_"Aw, is wittle Butchie Boy jealous?" Buttercup cooed teasingly._

_"Am not!" Butch cried as he huffed, "You all suck!"_

_Everybody laughed._

_"O-kay, Butch. If it makes you feel better," Buttercup pushed in her teasing manner. Butch scowled._

* * *

"It sounds like Daddy and Uncle Brick and Uncle Butch were all really close back then," said Bella.

Bubbles ruffled Brandon's golden locks. "When weren't they," she sighed lovingly, "Even to this day, they find time to meet up at least twice a month. Nothing can split up the Rowdyruff Boys."

Brandon giggled, "I love when you call Daddy that," he said.

Bubbles raised a brow, "What a Rowdyruff Boy?" she asked with a smile.

Brandon giggled again, "Yes, that."

"Well, Brando, you're a little Ruff, too," said Bubbles, "What a big boy. You're almost five!"

"And I'm eight!" Bella declared proudly.

"You are," Bubbles agreed, laughing.

* * *

_"A restaurant?" Butch asked incredulously._

_"Stop whining or it's all gonna be on you," Buttercup warned as they walked in._

_"But I wanted a banquet!" Butch whined as he trudged along._

_"Is he for real?" Bubbles whispered to Boomer, "He expects himself to feed at a banquet?"_

_Boomer sighed. "Welcome to the story of my life," he answered._

_"Isn't banquet a bit stretching if you're only celebrating a graduation?" Blossom asked._

_"It's not ONLY a graduation, woman!" Butch snapped, before dramatically looking up at the ceiling, "It's the end of hell! We should be partying!"_

_"And we will be, Dumbass!" Buttercup responded, giving her counterpart a light punch, "For YOUR sake."_

_"Arrnngghhh," Butch groaned as he moodily slouched into the booth, "You guys suck! You've just no idea how Banquet food tastes like!"_

_"Your always welcome to pay for one," said Brick, eliciting a few giggles and muffled laughs from the group. Butch scowled at him. "Screw you, Brick," he grumbled._

* * *

"Uncle Butch actually wanted a _banquet_?" Bella asked.

"Obviously," Bubbles sighed, "That pighead was truly your Auntie Buttercup's counterpart."

Brandon giggled, "You called Uncle Butch a pighead."

Bubbles cracked a smile. "Don't tell him I said that," she said as she giggled alongside her son.

* * *

_"So what are we having?" Bubbles asked cheerily._

_Everybody spoke up at once. _

_"Ramen noodles." _

_"Ice cream!" _

_"I want food from a banquet!" _

_"Shut up, Butch."_

_ "Spaghetti!"_

_"One at a time!" Bubbles yelled, lifting the pencil in her hand from the writing pad where they were supposed to order, "You go first, Blossom."_

_"I want ramen noodles ad a strawberry bubble tea, please," said Blossom._

_"Mmm, bubble tea," Bubbles chimed as she wrote it down. _

_"What the heck is bubble tea?" Buttercup asked, scrunching up her nose._

_"Next?"_

_"Some chicken legs would be nice. Oh, and a burger!" cried Boomer, "And make sure they bring both with ketchup!"_

_Bubbles rolled her eyes at her counter's strange obsession with ketchup but wrote it down anyway. "Oh, and Ice cream for dessert!" Boomer added._

_"Shut up!" Buttercup cried, kicking the blonde under the table._

_"OW!" What's wrong with you?"_

_"What the heck is wrong with YOU?" Buttercup snapped, mimicking him, "Oh! Oh! Oh! What?"_

_"Buttercup, order please," said Bubbles._

_"Spaghetti! Extra meatballs and sauce!" Buttercup demanded._

_"Sheesh, you have that almost every time you go to any restaurant," Bubbles muttered, "Brick?"_

_"Um, pizza?" he offered meekly._

_"Who orders a pizza at a restaurant?" said Buttercup._

_Bubbles kicked her foot, looking at her pointedly. "Who doesn't," she muttered sarcastically. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I only ordered it the last two times we went out," she muttered under her breath._

_"Well, it's on the menu, isn't it?" Brick cried as he colored._

_"The Ruff sunk down into his seat in a wistful attempt to possibly shrink and disappear out of embarrassment. Was it his fault he'd never been to a restaurant to actually eat before?_

_"Ok, pizza it is, then," said Bubbles, "And I'll have a cheesecake with caramel glazing and a chocolate milkshake."_

_"Butch, you not gonna order?" said Buttercup, glancing her counterpart's way._

_"I keep telling you I want banquet food!" Butch cried instead._

_Buttercup groaned. "Oh, forget it, Bubs. This idiot ain't eating. Just hand in the orders," she grumbled._

_"We're readyyy!" Bubbles cried to a nearby waitress, waving around the writing pad in the air. The waitress politely smiled and walked over._

_"It'll be ready in about ten to fifteen minutes," she told them. "Sure!" said Bubbles. The waitress smiled again before walking away._

* * *

"What happened while you were waiting for your food?" asked Bella.

"Chaos?" Brandon giggled.

"Where'd you learn that word?" Bubbles asked her son.

"Chaos?" Brandon repeated as his mother nodded, "Auntie Blossom yelled it in her living room when the daycare kids messed it all up."

"Of course," Bubbles sighed. If her kids were going to be picking up smart vocabulary from anywhere, it'd obviously be from her pink sister first.

"Sooo?" Bella prodded reminding her mother of the question she'd first asked.

"Oh, yes!" said Bubbles, before sighing again, "Chaos, indeed. But the chaos didn't start until after the food arrived."

* * *

_Buttercup was squashed between Blossom and Butch, who was sporting a moody look by the window. Opposite him was Brick, who had the side of his face pressed up against the window. Seated next to him was Boomer, who Bubbles was currently laughing at for some reason from the edge of the booth opposite her pink-eyed sister._

_The waitress arrived with a little cart that carried all their food. She passed Blossom her noodles and tea, and Boomer his excessive fast-food style meal. "Your ice cream will be coming in shortly," she told him when he started questioning the absence of his dessert, " The rest of you can order your desserts now, to."_

_She passed Brick five slices of pizza and gave Bubbles her cheesecake and milkshake as the puff beamed at her._

_"Thank you!" said Bubbles as she took a sip of her milkshake._

_"Where's my spaghetti?" Buttercup demanded, "Butch, ugh, you're squishing me!" Everybody caught the smirk the Ruff suddenly gave and the not-so-subtle act of purposely squishing his counterpart further._

_"Um, your spaghetti, miss," said the waitress as she quickly slid a steaming bowl of spaghetti across the table._

_"About time," Buttercup snapped, "You're gonna pay for all this, you hear?" she snarled at Butch._

_"Soo, should I just get ice cream for all of you?" the waitress asked._

_"Um, yes, please," said Bubbles, acting up as spokeswoman for the group while the greens bickered, "Uh, please ignore them. Um, I'll have a vanilla cone with sprinkles like the blonde here. Um, Blossom will-"_

_"Strawberry and vanilla, please," Blossom interrupted. _

_The waitress jotted it down. "And you?" she asked, pointing to Brick. _

_"Whatever," he grumbled._

_Blossom laughed nervously, "Heh heh, a strawberry and vanilla for him as well would be nice," she said._

_"And just get two mint and chocolate cones for the two of them," Bubbles added, motioning to the fighting greens._

_"Anything else?" asked the waitress._

_Butch suddenly stopped mid-sentence and turned to the woman. "Your number, too, please," he grinned. Blossom rolled her eyes as Buttercup whacked him on the head._

_"Uhhhh..." the waitress trailed off, taking a few steps back as she looked around the table._

_"He's stupid," Buttercup snapped, "Don't mind him._

_"Um, okay..I should, err, be going now," and with that, the waitress quickly scurried away._

_Buttercup smacked Butch again when the waitress had left. "What the hell was that?" she demanded. The suggestive smirk finally left the Ruff's face and het let the pain show. He winced again as Buttercup hit him once more. "What is WRONG with you?" she said._

_Butch rubbed his head. "Owch, that hurts!" he complained._

_Buttercup huffed and faced away from him and turned to her food instead._

_"Let's eat, everyone?" Bubbles offered, "To graduation?"_

_"To graduation!" everybody chorused, Butch less enthusiastic due to still wanting extravagant food and also because he had nothing to eat at all now while everybody around him were about to stuff their faces with edibles._

_So after watching everybody eat by themselves for a while, Butch stole two meatballs off of his counterpart's plate and popped them into his mouth._

_Buttercup slowly turned to him, a murderous glare gracing her face. "What, did you..just do?" she demanded gravely._

_Butch pretended not to notice her glare and shrugged. "I took two meatballs off your plate, duh," he answered casually with his mouth half full, proceeding to make a show of eating it, "Mmm, now that is good."_

_Buttercup let out a strangled cry and jumped up to throttle the Ruff. "You, stupid, asshole!" she cried, shaking him with every word._

_Butch wrenched her hands off his throat and grabbed her bowl of spaghetti. Then he smashed it onto her face._

_Buttercup's expression was priceless as she gaped at him in utter shock. Butch started laughing loudly as bits of her food dropped off her face. Bubbles only stared with her mouth hanging open as she watched them, unable to comprehend what had just happened._

* * *

Bella gaped at her mother.

"Uncle Butch actually _pie-faced_ Auntie with her own bowl of spaghetti?!" she cried incredulously.

Bubbles sighed. "Pretty much," she muttered.

* * *

_Buttercup shook with anger and cred out complete gibberish as sauce dripped off her face. She grabbed Blossom's noodles and hurled them at Butch before grabbing at a napkin to rub off the food gracing her own features._

_"Wha-Hey!" Blossom cried out as her sister swiped the bowl away from her._

_Butch grit his teeth as he wiped some soup off his forehead. There went Bubbles' milkshake as Butch threw the contents at his counterpart._

_"My milkshake!" cried Bubbles._

_"Oh yeah! Food Fiiight!" Boomer yelled, ready to grab at the nearest food item that wasn't his own._

_Bubbles instinctively covered her precious cheesecake with her arms as if to shield it but Boomer grabbed it anyway and smacked it into Brick's face. "No! Boomer, my-"_

_"Yah!"_

_"What the-" Brick began before getting a faceful of cake. _

_Boomer snickered. "Boomer!" Bubbles yelled angrily, before grabbing Blossom's bubble tea and pouring it over her counterpart's head. Boomer spluttered and Blossom now gaped at her sister._

_"Bubbles!" she cried._

_"Sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you later!" Bubbles apologized._

_"Gah! You idiot!" cried Brick, reaching for the napkins. Boomer chortled, before getting smacked across the head with a pizza slice. _

_"Brick, youu," Boomer started, looking around for something he could get back at his brother with as another slice slapped him on the face._

_Buttercup's distinctive war cry came out as she launched a series of spring rolls from a nearby customer's table at Butch. Butch ducked and they all smacked Blossom one by one instead._

_"Oof! Ow!" Blossom cried, "Buttercup, owch! Stop!"_

_Butch grabbed two cans of cola and shook them furiously before opening them both in his counterpart's face. Buttercup shrieked as the liquid burst at her face and Butch cackled as Bubbles stared at the horrid state of the restaurant and the chaos that was unfolding in it. Many people abandoned their food and ran out while some crawled under the tables to avoid getting hit by the food._

_Suddenly, Buttercup threw a chocolate cake aimed at Butch, and as everyone ducked, a man who looked like he meant business just barely came out and closed the door labelled 'Staff Only' behind him before the flying dessert smacked him in the face._

_The man froze in shock, and so did everyone else. It was eerily silent for about ten whole seconds before he roared out in anger._

_"SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"_

* * *

"Oi," said Bella, cringing, "That was probably the manager, wasn't it?"

"Unfortunately," Bubbles confirmed.

"You guys were in huge trouble after, weren't you," said Bella.

"If being banned for life means anything," Bubbles snorted in response, rolling her eyes.

"You guys got _banned_ from the restaurant? For _life_?!"

"Well, the manager was _pretty_ mad we trashed his place," said Bubbles.

"What happened after?" Brandon asked.

* * *

_"I never want to see you six step foot into my restaurant ever again!" the manager bellowed one last time before forcefully pushing the last of the six teens out and slamming the door shut behind them._

_"Way to go, Buttercup," said Bubbles, "How 'bout you go pieface another official of sort so we can get banned from this city, too, while you're at it."_

_"He just popped out from nowhere!" Buttercup protested, "Plus the thing was for Butch, not him!"_

_Bubbles rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah, Butch," Brick grumbled, "Good luck with your banquet now."_

_"But brooo," Butch whined._

_"All that good food," Boomer pouted, "And I didn't even get to take a bite!"_

_"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INITIATED THE FOOD FIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Bubbles yelled in his face, "You took my cheesecake and smashed Brick in the face with it!"_

_Boomer looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry?" he offered meekly._

_"Ugh," Bubbles huffed as she stomped ahead, "What a graduation to remember. I'm not forgetting THIS fiasco anytime soon."_

* * *

"You definitely did NOT forget that grad celebration," Bella mused.

Bubbles laughed, "No. I definitely didn't," she agreed.

"Hey, how 'bout we get back at Daddy for that day?" Brandon piped.

Bubbles gave her son a confused look. "What?" she asked.

Bella lit up, high-fiving her little bro. "Of course!" she cried, "You're a genius!"

"I am?" Brandon asked hopefully.

"No," Bella replied instantly, and Brandon deflated, "Bu you can be. Anyways, that's a great idea!"

'I'm not getting it," said Bubbles.

"We make the same kind of cheesecake or at least some kind of a cake, and smash Dad in the face with it when he comes home!"

"That's..." Bubbles trailed off as her daughter yakked in the background.

"We can be like 'Revenge is something best served cold' or something and he'll probably scrunch up his face the way he does and be like 'Revenge?' It's gonna be so awesome!" Bella continued excitedly, clapping her hands. Brandon did too.

Bubbles thought about it. Boomer HAD been somewhat part of the chaos that day, causing them all to get banned from her favorite restaurant for life. And to think she was trying to be nice by including all five of them along with her to her favorite place to dine in all of Townsville. But how does she get repaid? By getting a restraining order placed on her for the rest of her life.

And her stupid husband wrenching that cheesecake away from her clutches was part of it. So why not, this could actually be a good idea.

"You know what, guys?" said Bubbles, turning to her giggling children, "That's not a bad idea. Let's do it!"


End file.
